Forum:Red Alert story
Okay... I don't know where else to put this so how about here, in the discussion. For years now I have tried to explain the orignial Red Alert to the point of it being largely realistic, just outside the bounds of sci-fi. Which, when you think about it, is already a big jump. Because Red Alert is VASTLY UNREALISTIC. For this reason, I only explain the Original Red Alert timeline, which includes the Tiberium timeline. Anyway, here goes... In order to properly explain how the Red Alert universe could exist many artistic licenses have to be taken. For example, in Red Alert the Apache Helicopter exists... Which is just INSANE!!! The Apache helicopter wasn't even thought up until 1974. And it contains integrated circuits and HellFire missiles. There we go, missiles. Missiles with any guidance similar to the Soviet SAM site, the Mammoth tank's tusk missiles, the TOW missiles, the Apache's HellFire missiles (as said above) or both side's ICBMs weren't invented until the early 70's. Not to mention the M-16a1 (the main weapon of the Allied infantry) wasn't invented until the 60's. The Mi-24 Hind wasn't invented until 1972. All of these, their metalargy techniques, and there electronics weren't not dreamed of until the 70's, definitely not the 50's or 40's... This doesn't make any sense. If I altered the timeline, none of these weapons would exist exactly as they do in the 70's. Half of the people who got the idea for these inventions were still in diapers. So my point is something changed............. This is where my artistic liberties kick in... What if Einstein, who was having trouble with funding to continue his research, used the Chronoshpere for more than we know. What if he used it to jump to the future, where he found some amazing technology... Such as Apache's and guided missiles, and Hind's and M16's and integrated circuits, ect. What if he reversed-engineered these devices for his funding... Okay, so he's reversed-engineered tons of 70's tech in order to fund his research... Now, what if these documents got in the wrong hands somehow. Maybe when he was captured in the compound, the first mission. Or maybe when he erase Hitler in 1924, his documents accidently got scattered in that timeframe. Giving the new Red Alert universe 25 years to study these documents and create machines from them. This would greatly explain the giant leep in technology, and the many different technologies that had to compensate to keep up. Like Tezla tech, submarines, and base-style warefare. (with Construction yards, power plants and resource gathering and production buildings) Maybe these documents fell into the hands of the Russians. But, some like the M16 and the Apache were stolen by Allied spies. This would make sense why the Allies have these technologies and the Russians don't. Anyway, the point of this is to explain how the Red Alert timeline could have 70's technology and such a jump in technology and concepts such as modular base designs. - I like it, although it would be speculation and should be kept separate from the canon. It's better not to mix speculative stuff with the "official" storyline --Tkangaru 11:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC)